Many catalytic reactions begin with gas phase reactants, for example steam reforming, partial oxidation, water gas shift and others. However, equipment, specifically reactor volume is generally large because of mass and heat transfer limitations. Conventional reactors are operated with a gas hourly space velocity from about 1,000 to about 3600 hr−1. In other words, contact time is greater than 1 second because of the heat and mass transfer limitations.
These problems have been recognized and research is considering microchannel reactors because the microchannels have been shown to offer less resistance to heat and mass transfer thus creating the opportunity for dramatic reductions in process hardware volume. Several types of microchannel reactors have been described in the literature.
Franz et al., 1998 and Lowe et al., 1998 report applying a coating of the active catalyst (such as Pt, Ag, or other noble metal) directly to the microchannel wall. This approach has the disadvantage that the only usable surface area is that of the microchannel wall.
Weissmeier and Honicke, 1998a-b report creating a porous interface directly from the microchannel wall material onto which the catalyst is deposited. An aluminum wall was anodized to create the porous alumina interface that had an average pore diameter in the nanometer size range (permitting only Knudsen diffusion) and a thickness in the range of tens of microns. Disadvantages of this approach include that it is only applicable for aluminum, and limited surface area. The anodized walls formed a two-dimensional array of 700 identical microchannels.
Tonkovich/Zilka et al., 1998 reported packing catalytic powders directly within an array of parallel microchannels as a packed microbed. A disadvantage was a tendency to create relatively large pressure drops by forcing the fluid to flow through the packed microbed.
Tonkovich/Jimenez et al., 1998 reported placing a palladium catalyst supported on a metallic nickel foam within a cavity (more than an order of magnitude larger than a microchannel) and then sending the effluent to an array of microchannels to exchange heat. Again, a disadvantage was large pressure drop through the metal foam.
Hence, there is a need for a chemical reactor for catalytic reactions with fast kinetics that has a small reactor volume with a low pressure drop.